


glass half full/glass half empty

by collarless



Category: Jon Cozart - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SandArt, a 4+1 thing, a story about cliches, few swear words here and there, i couldnt resist not writing something after that video, jon is Grumpy and thomas is his ball of sunshine, this was totally on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: "I hate almost everyone." / "I always look on the bright side."four times Jon complains about cliches and the one time he accepted it





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is pure and golden and seriously they were just asking for it when they released that video. i love both of them so much and they actually look really good together ;;; more fics for this ship please

1\. serenading

Jon hated cliches as much as he hated waking up before 12. So, when he was rudely awoken at 8 in the morning to the sight of Thomas on the keys, he was not too overjoyed. Normally, he would indulge in whatever Thomas decides to sing or play but _God it's 8 am._

" _Wise men say_ ," Thomas' smooth baritone voice started off the song beautifully.

However, Jon was not having any of it. He pulled the sheets up to his ear and promptly turned to face the other side of the bed. Thomas only noticed halfway through the song when he realised he was being ignored. Frowning, he released his press on the chords.

"Jon...," he whined. "I know you're awake."

The mentioned shifted to turn back, still nestled within the covers. "Yeah, because of you."

"I was doing something romantic!"

"I don't approve!" Jon argued from under the blankets. "Go serenade someone else."

"Oh, who else would I serenade, aside from my cranky boyfriend?"

Thomas huffed when the other did not reply. He pushed away from the keyboard and crossed the room to their bed. He stood over the lumpy figure covered by the sheets before poking at it. Jon flinched, head popping out of the covers to glare at Thomas. The other flashed him a wide smile, before his hands came up to poke him relentlessly. Jon grumbled, squirming around to avoid Thomas' jabs. He was dangerously close to the edge of the bed and before Thomas could warn him, he fell to the floor with a thud, bringing most of the sheets down with him.

Thomas widen his eyes with worry, getting off the bed immediately to check if Jon was alright. He started hurriedly apologising and asking if he was hurt, trying to help his boyfriend out, but Jon just swatted his hands away, getting up by himself.

I'm fine, Thomas," Jon assured him. "The blankets cushioned my fall."

Thomas visibly relaxed and Jon flashed him a small smile, gathering up the covers that fell onto the floor up on the bed again.

"Maybe, after we make the bed and get some coffee, you could run through that song for me again?"

It was only 8 in the morning but Thomas' smile probably already made his day.

 

2\. flowers

Jon never understood the appeal of giving flowers to a significant other. They would eventually die and they were expensive, _what a waste of money_. He could probably go off on a full long-winded rant-slash-analogy on the failures of love and flowers. Additionally, he hated receiving them as much as giving them.

So, when Jon opened the door to his and Thomas' shared apartment to find Thomas standing at the hallway with a full bouquet of lilacs, he groaned internally. In contrast, Thomas was beaming behind the hues of purple as he pushed the bouquet onto Jon's hands.

Jon hesitantly took it, mumbling under his breath about searching for a vase before he felt a hand on his cheek and Thomas' eyes on his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Thomas asked, face already inching closer to Jon's.

Jon abruptly stopped his internal dilemma with the flowers and nodded before placing his free hand on Thomas' shoulder and pressing his lips on the other. The kiss was sweet, just like Thomas himself. Jon had no idea how he ended with the other, but he thanked every lucky star he had.

After a few moments, Thomas pulled back and spoke, "maybe we can resume this inside? You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you for the kiss, no thanks to the flowers," Jon retorted, sliding aside to let his boyfriend walk in.

As Thomas went to close the door, Jon rushed around the apartment, trying to find a makeshift vase for the lilacs before settling on a jug they never use. He filled it up with water before placing the flowers inside. He then put the jug in the middle of their dining table. He tried to resist but he could not help but smile at the gorgeous hint of colour they add to their apartment.

"See, when you smile, you look as pretty as the lilacs," Thomas commented, taking Jon's hand.

Jon looked at him deadpanned, but squeezed his hand. "I still hate flowers though."

But maybe Thomas' laugh might be worth it.

 

3\. stargazing

As much as Jon preferred the nighttime, he also preferred it being spent indoors. So, when Thomas managed to drag him to a freaking park at 2 am, he was already plotting a way to escape.

"Since you mentioned you don't like romantic gestures in the morning, here is one at night," Thomas declared as he laid down the picnic mat onto the grass in an area of the park where it was basically a field.

"What exactly are we doing?" Jon asked, putting down the picnic basket that Thomas had insisted to buy.

"A picnic under the stars," the other finally said when he finished the preparation of mentioned event and prompted Jon to sit down beside him on the mat.

Jon huffed but plopped down beside Thomas, "it's 2am, we already ate dinner."

"Nothing's wrong with a midnight snack," Thomas replied, reaching inside the picnic basket to grab two sandwiches and offered one to his boyfriend.

Jon stared at Thomas incredulously for a few seconds before sighing, taking the sandwich and swinging his legs over Thomas' to scoot closer to him. As both slowly ate their food, Thomas started commenting on the stars.

Apparently, Thomas had quite an extensive knowledge on the planets and the stars and galaxy and all that shit, but to be completely honest, Jon could probably care less. Still, he listened as his boyfriend talked animatedly about astronomy and astrology.

"...you're also a Taurus, right? They say that couples with the same sign are more likely to last."

"Who are 'they' exactly?" Jon questioned. He really did not believe any astrological bullshit that he sees on tumblr while Thomas spends his time researching all that.

"Experts."

"Of course," Jon piped. "Of course, the stars would know if a relationship would last or not. Not the person's personality or anything, just their birthdate. If the stars are not in your favour, oh dude, you're fu --"

"Jon," Thomas squeezed his cheeks together to keep him from speaking anymore, to which the other frowned at him. "Look at the stars, what do you see?"

Thomas released his cheeks, so that Jon could stare up at the sky and mumble, "it's just splatter of white dots, what exactly am I suppose to see?"

"Change of question; what do you feel?"

Jon was taken aback by the question and darted his eyes back to Thomas, who was gazing at him expectingly. "Uh...I feel...like...uh..."

"Do you wanna know how I feel?" Thomas asked. Jon nodded, words dying in his tongue.

"I feel happy," Thomas spoke. "Because I'm looking up at the stars with the person I love."

Jon's heart stuttered, but he pushed Thomas' shoulder away jokingly, "stop that, you're gross."

Thomas just smiled at his boyfriend, "well, what do you feel?"

Jon paused, words caught in his throat, before saying, "I feel cold. I wanna go home."

Thomas pouted before agreeing, shrugging off his jacket to throw it around Jon's shoulders.

The way Thomas looked at him like he was the galaxy made Jon appreciate the stars just a little bit.

 

4\. kissing in the rain

If there was one thing Jon really loved, other than Thomas, he would say it was the rain. He loved the sound of it dripping down his window, the serenity of it was what made him feel like snuggling up to Thomas to watch a disney movie that the other picked. The rain brought out his romantic side. However, this was probably the least romantic thing he had ever experienced.

As Thomas closed their umbrella in the middle of the pouring rain on a cold, grey Saturday, he literally screamed.

" _THOMAS, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_ " Jon shrieked, hands reaching out for the umbrella but Thomas was already running away. "THOMAS, I SWEAR OH MY GOD, COME BACK HERE!"

Jon took off after his boyfriend and after a few minutes of chasing, they finally stopped to catch their breath at an empty intersection. Jon came towards the other but sensing him, Thomas shoved the umbrella away and swooped to wrap his arms around the other, restricting his movements. Now, Jon was just glaring up straight at Thomas while Thomas grinned at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jon demanded.

"I just wanted to try something romantic," Thomas explained. "Let me kiss you."

Jon was not amused, "kissing in the rain? This is not a Nicholas Sparks movie, Thomas."

"Would you let me kiss you?" Thomas tried again.

Grumbling, Jon replied, "Well, you already got me soaking anyway, you better make up for it."

Thomas' smile grew. He titled Jon's chin up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Jon rolled his eyes and then grabbed Thomas by the neck to join their lips again in a more passionate and possibly rough kiss.

By the end of it, they were both dripping wet, and their mouths were filled with rainwater. To say that that was their worst kiss ever would have been an understatement. However, even though the kiss was not so great, Thomas had that awestruck expression in his face.

"That was unexpected," he commented.

"I told you to make it worth it."

"Was it?"

"Definitely, no. Never again."

 

+1. Opposites attract

It is no secret that Jon is practically highkey darkness while Thomas is practically highkey sunshine.

"I hate almost everyone."

"I always look on the bright side."

As they mentioned, it could be a yin and yang thing or a water and oil situation. They could perhaps complement each other or completely repel the other. Sometimes, Jon thinks, it is both.

Sometimes, they would disagree and argue till no end about everything and nothing at all. They are two opposites, ideas clashing, minds colliding. Those times, Jon feels like it is not going to work, never going to work; _Thomas is too different_.

But, sometimes, they balance each other out. Thomas helps Jon figure out the joy in waking up everyday and Jon helps him deal with his anxieties and worries. Both try so hard, to support one another. Both bend to facilitate the other. Both make each other a better human being. Jon finds his light while Thomas accepts his dark.

So, maybe the 'cliches experiment' might be their water-and-oil. But, Jon realises that their entire relationship is basically the most cliche romcom movie he has ever watched. Two completely different opposites meet and fall in love with the other and make each other better person.

Jon would never admit it but he actually does not mind because it is Thomas. It is always Thomas. He makes it worth it.

 


End file.
